


Ollie

by MariaWolf18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWolf18/pseuds/MariaWolf18
Summary: Когда у тебя в голове появляется безумная идея, то с кем же еще ее осуществлять, как ни с твоим верным бро, или зарисовка о том, как Зейн и Луи учились кататься на скейтборде.





	Ollie

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс для группы Slash Fanfiction about Whatever We Fucking Want  
> (https://m.vk.com/sfaod)
> 
> Заявка:   
> Зуис, но это не слэш, а дружба  
> Что-то такое в стиле брадфордского бэдбоя и свэг маста фром донкаста   
> Что-то летнее, почти осеннее и с привкусом марихуаны и мяты   
> Такое летнее, чтобы нам всем захотелось такую дружбу 
> 
> После прочтения обязательно к просмотру https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AUZvmBrmeCU
> 
> http://static.beautyinsider.ru/2017/05/myimaginarycat_onelove_otkr_105x150.jpg

— Луи… Луи! — позвал Стайлс, лениво потянувшись и приоткрывая левый глаз. Томлинсона в поле зрения не оказалось. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, вытянулся по струнке до хруста позвонков и все-таки открыл, наконец, оба глаза. Комната была пуста.

— Куда ты? — удивленно наблюдал за брюнетом Лиам. — Только ж расцвело, мы еще и вернулись вчера так поздно.  
— Меня ждут, — заговорчески понизил голос Зейн. — Я вернусь, ты и заметить не успеешь.  
Пейн скептически фыркнул.  
— Ну правда, Ли, я на всего то на полчасика. Это очень-очень важно. Я пообещал, неудобно будет не придти…  
Лиам закатил глаза и покачал головой:  
— Знаешь ведь, на что надавить… Раз обещал, иди, что с тобой поделать, — он соскочил с дивана и направился в сторону кухни. У самой двери он обернулся и с лукавой ухмылкой добавил. — Передавай привет Томмо, да и вообще, завтракать приходите к нам.

— Мне стоит начинать беспокоиться? — Гарри внимательно посмотрел на соседа, на несколько секунд отвлекшись от окна, у которого сидел уже добрых двадцать минут.  
— Не думаю, — склонил голову в ответ Лиам. — Скорость у скейта хоть и приличная, но предположу, что соскочить с него в экстренной ситуации и при этом не покалечиться Луи будет в состоянии.  
Стайлс, казалось, засомневался, но под уверенным взглядом Лиама все-таки кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— За окном такая мерзкая погода! И что им не сидится дома! — Гарри поплотнее закутался в предложенный ему плед. — Холодно…  
— И грустно! — закончил за него Лиам, однако при этом добродушно улыбаясь и устраиваясь рядом на подоконнике. — Все как мы любим!

— Готов?! — Зейн внимательно следил за другом. — Я подтолкну?  
Луи постарался занять устойчивое положение и по максимуму сконцентрироваться.  
— Как будешь примерно в метре от окончания поребрика, сразу прыгай! — давал последние указания брюнет.  
— Что-то мне кажется, со стороны это выглядело совсем плевым делом, а по факту… — Томмо поморщился, вспоминая предыдущую попытку.  
— Да ладно, бро, — Малик пытался приободрить его как мог. — Зато выучишь базовые трюки, может к осени и на рампу уже заберемся!  
Луи мечтательно улыбнулся, сощурив глаза, и задорно ответил:  
— Тогда еще три подхода, и бегом на обещанный Пейном завтрак. Я что-то уже совсем продрог.

— Ты глянь-ка, неужто сам едет?! — рыжий широколицый парень с гитарой на перевес застыл посреди набережной. — Ну точно, Ник, ты посмотри!  
Его приятель, до этого момента увлеченный собственным телефоном, наконец перевел взгляд в указанном направлении.  
— Ты должен рассказать об этом в своем эфире! — не унимался первый, наводя объектив своего айфона на ловкого скейтбордиста.  
— Наверно, на такую сноровку ушли недели тренировок, — хмурый с самого утра Ник не смог сдержать улыбки. — Но главное, ты заметь, успех любого начинании зависит от наличия поддержки!  
Гримми проводил восторженным взглядом необычную компанию, и снова обратился к Ширану:  
— Ты заснял? Перекинь мне видео, отправлю его редакторам, чтобы побыстрее подготовили материал для сегодняшнего шоу.  
Друзья вновь прибавили шаг, но еще пару раз оглядывались на голубоглазого сиамского кота, что отталкиваясь задней лапой катился на скейте, и на троицу из его группы сопровождения, что очень старалась не отставать от своего лидера. Ведь вряд ли когда-либо они гордились им больше.


End file.
